Enemies Shown Around the World
by mauikana
Summary: Hermione and Draco are stuck with each other after a school trip goes wrong. But it wasn't an accident. They don't know that the whole wizarding world is watching. And they don't know that they're on a reality TV show. Will it lead to love?


Stuck Together

The Return and the changes

_OK, so maybe my year didn't exactly go as I wanted it to. I guess you could say it started with my getting the Head Girl position, or when the tv's were allowed into Hogwarts. Or you could blame it on the channel and the show. Well personally I blame Ron, but that's just my opinion. Right now this is probably making no sense what so ever, I guess I better start from the beginning. _

Hermione Granger walked onto the train and went searching through the compartments for her three friends.

"Aha!" she cried out loud spotting them. "Harry, Ginny, Ron!" she called out. Three heads turned simultaneously and instantly three smiles appeared. Ginny was first to make it towards Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"How was your summer?" she asked. "You look great by the way!" Hermione blushed seeing Harry and Ron stare at her. "My summer was great, my cousin Dana came from America and declared it was her summer project to 'fix me." she explained. Ginny laughed and Hermione playfully smacked her arm.

"So how were you guys' summers?" Hermione asked. Talk carried along like this until Hermione burst out, "Oh, I completely forgot to tell you! How could I? I MADE HEAD GIRL!" Hermione said proudly. "Big surprise there, congratulations 'Mione." Ron said rolling his eyes. "Thanks, I feel your enthusiasm. Anyway, which one of you two made head boy?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "Well I didn't," Harry said. "And neither did I." Ron replied. "But….. I did make quiditch captain." Harry said excitedly. And soon the subject of head boy was forgotten as Ron and Harry rambled on and on about sports.

"Oh that reminds me," Hermione said. "I have to go sit in the head compartment." The three waved good-bye to Hermione not knowing what awaited her in the compartment. The slid the compartment door open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy (A/N: Like how many other stories have you read where this happens, I hate the beginning of stories, they're all alike, but mine is going to be sooooo different, I totally mean it.)

"Granger!" he yelled jumping up.

"Why the hell are you here?" Hermione asked him. "Well let's see, maybe it's the fact that I'm HEAD BOY!" he said.

"nn..oo, you can't be, it was supposed to be, Harry, or Ron, but not you!" Hermione yelled. "Aw expecting them to be your sex toys every night?" Draco said smirking.

She just stared at him bursting with anger.

She saw his eyes wander over her body checking her out. "My face is up here!" she said angrily snapping her fingers in his face. "Jeez Granger, too bad you're a mudblood or I would consider this a good situation." he said giving her a you-know-what-I-mean look. Hermione looked up at him disgusted.

"You sick perv!" she yelled. He smirked even more. "What a compliment." he said. She looked up at him. "Are you seriously that retarded?" she asked. "Only around you babe." he answered eagerly awaiting her reaction. "Don't call me that." Hermione yelled.

He reached out suddenly and pulled her to him. "Don't be that way babe." he said huskily. Hermione shuddered feeling his rippling muscles against her. Her face so close to his she could see his long lashes with his hair hanging messily instead of gelled back. God he had gotten hot, what the heck am I thinking, ew Malfoy is not hot!

"Let go of me Malfoy!" she shouted. "Fine just stop screaming in my ear!" he said releasing her. She plopped down angrily on the seat across from him and didn't say a word to him the rest of the way.

"Finally!" Hermione exclaimed as the train came to a stop. She ran out of the compartment before Malfoy had a chance to say anything.

Hermione searched everywhere for Harry and Ron but couldn't find them. "I wonder where they are." she wondered aloud. At least she had found Ginny, she thought smiling as she settled down across from Ginny on the carriage to Hogwarts.

"So how's you and Harry's relationship going?" she asked Ginny who blushed profusely at the mention of her boyfriend. "Great actually!" Ginny said happily. Then she started babbling on about some romantic dinner Harry had set up for her. Hermione listened with feigned attentiveness. It was just so boring listening about this romantic crap. She would never be this stupid about a guy. She couldn't be too distracted this year with boys because her N.E.W.T.'s were coming up. It did get pretty lonely sometimes though.

"And then he took me home and kissed me." Ginny finished giggling. "That's so sweet!" Hermione said figuring that was an appropriate response. "Yeah I know!" Ginny said then sighed happily.

Ginny babbled on the rest of the way there while Hermione pretended to pay attention giving an occasional nod and smile. Even though Ginny was a good friend of hers, she was relieved when they reached Hogwarts.

She and Ginny took seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were still no where to be seen.

Hermione watched dully as everyone was sorted into their houses.

"Samantha Robinson, Hufflepuff!" the hat cried out the last name. Cheers erupted from the Hufflepuff table as Samantha sat down next to her sister Jessica.

"And I'd like to announce our head boy and girl, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger!" Dumbledore announced. Cheers were heard all around the great hall as the two enemies stood up. The both glared at each other and sat down.

A slight sigh was heard from professor Dumbledore before he announced that we follow professor Snape after dinner to show us our common room.

Hermione looked around, Harry and Ron _still_ weren't there. Where were they?

Hermione sighed as she finished and got up and followed Draco and Professor Snape out towards the stairs. After a long climb up three flights of stairs Snape stopped at a portrait of a women reading by the fireplace. "Silent night." Snape said announcing the password and stepped into the room when the portrait swung open.

"Purebloods first." Malfoy sneered shoving her aside and stepping in the room. Hermione huffed angrily and followed after him. She gaped as she saw the room, (A/N blah blah the room's pretty blah blah blah) and Malfoy just shrugged. She scowled at him after Snape left and headed up to her room. (A/N oh yeah, her room is beautiful, bathrooms wonderful, god I hate when people say how beautiful the rooms are so I'm going to save you the trouble.)

She walked into her bathroom and set all of her things up on the sink. Where did that door over there lead to? She opened it to see Draco taking his shirt off. "What!" she screamed outraged that they shared a bathroom.

It was then she seemed to notice the state he was in. She blushed profusely and ran back towards the bathroom in such a rush she knocked her head right into the door. She fell backwards and landed flat on her back. A shirtless Draco walked over to her. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Hermione groaned.

Draco stared at her, sighed and helped her up. As soon as she was up a jolt of pain shot into her head and she fell backwards again. Draco swiftly caught her and once again questioned, "What are you doing in my room?"

"I didn't know we shared a bathroom and I was wondering where the other door led to." She answered. He looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

"Then go back to your room." he said simply. Hermione sighed, she knew she was going to regret this. "I can't walk." His all famous smirk appeared. "Just need an excuse for me to carry you." he said. Regretting it already.

He pulled her into his strong arms and took her into her room and unceremoniously threw her onto her bead. "Don't come back into my room." Draco said and left. Hermione sighed, she was tired. She pulled the covers over her and fell asleep.


End file.
